


Undecided

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Other, Septiplier - Freeform, Slow Build, i dont see the need for tags tho, jacksepticeye - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform, septiplier takes a while, slow uploads, superhero, superhero au, this is taking too long, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The large city of New York greets you, and would love to tell you that no major crime has been reported in the past few months. </p><p>Enter Jacksepticeye and Markiplier, the two most feared superheroes of all time (Other than Superman). They fight crime, kick the bad guys out, and live to tell the tale. Oh, and don't forget the swooning babes they have!!</p><p>Oh yeah. There's one more.</p><p>Zoe. </p><p>She's a shy, "simple minded girl". That happens to be in the middle of a whole crime ring. That neither Jacksepticeye or Markiplier knows about. That threatens to destroy the whole city, possibly the whole state. </p><p>So yeah. Things are a little complicated. </p><p>((Septiplier AU, with a Asexual main.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: (Prologue)

The town might have been silent, but some of the occupants weren’t. Three of them currently stood on the top of an apartment complex, exchanging plans, and ideas.

“No. If we do that Mark, then it’ll look like we gave up too easily. They’ll know something's up. And, if you’re not there, then they’ll definitely know something is up.”

“Ugh, Jack!! That’s the best part!!!”

Both of the speakers glared at each other, until a small cough was emitted from a small, brown haired, female. Both of the males turned, surprised, that she would even interrupt them.

“I…...I think that w-we should each go in o-one by one….” She said quietly.Both males looked at each other, trying to figure out what she meant. “I-I mean, that way, they w-won’t know when the next a-attacks are coming…” Jack nodded.

 

“Yeah!! I like that idea!! Good one, Zoe!!!” Jack leaned down and ruffled her small mop of hair, and turned towards Mark. “So, whad’ya think, Mark?”

Mark just grunted. He liked to come up with his own plans, and the fact that Zoe, of all people, came up with one just like that, irritated him to no end. He looked at Zoe with disdain, and nodded at Jack.

“Fine. But it had better work, you hear me? We can’t just always go trying out her plans, even if they do work. Got it?” Jack nodded eagerly, and pulled Zoe up off the ground.

“Alright, Zoe! Let’s see that plan of yours in action!”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus, Sean, and Zoe run the coffee shop. Nothing interesting, really.

Zoe pulled on a light green shirt, and then a dark red sweatshirt overtop. Her jeans were snug, but not too snug. Her brown hiking boots were laced up, and she looked in the mirror. Her long, brown hair was a mess. Small bits stuck out in random places. Letting out an agitated sigh, she grabbed a hair tie from her dresser and pulled her hair up into a bun. It wasn’t the nicest of buns, but it would have to do. She was never one to dress up for no reason, so why start today?

Walking out of her apartment, she looked up at the sky. The sun had just started to work it’s way through the clouds, and the air was crisp and clear.

Well, as much as it could have been for being six in the morning.

Zoe liked to think that she would have a real job someday. That she would be the manager over everyone, that they would all respect her.

As we say again, she liked to think that. With her poor little stutter, shy attitude, and for better words, dismal attitude, she would never gain such a position. Which is why, at six o’clock in the morning, she was walking to Cafe de Luet to do her job.

Opening the door to the shop, she saw that her two managers, Sean and Marcus, we already at it.

“No!! We should put the coffee stand by the exit door! That way, they want to come back!!” Marcus was yelling. His red highlight in his naturally brown hair almost perfectly matched his red face. It was actually quite funny to see the German-Korean man angry with Sean. His slightly above average build made him slightly taller than Sean. 

“That makes no sense! If we put it by the exit door, then they won’t see it! If we put it by the ‘ntrance door, then they’ll more likely buy it when they walk in!” Sean fired back, not ready to give up his attack. He had decided to wear a green shirt to match him green tuft of hair, bits of his light brown hair poking out in random places. He was rubbing his small scruff softly, a sure sign that he was angry with Marcus. Zoe sighed deeply, and turned to put on her apron. Unfortunately, Zoe was not to be left out of this argument.

“Well, where do you think the coffee stand should be placed, Zoe?” Marcus asked, leaning across the counter to see her better. Zoe flushed a bright red, and looked down.

“I-I don’t know……” She stuttered, wringing her hands.

“Come on now, don’t you ‘ave a bright idea?” Sean asked, slinging his arm around her shoulders. “Surely a bright lass like you can think of ‘omething amazing.”

“Sean, don’t give her credit for what she can’t do.” Marcus scoffed. Zoe slipped out of Sean’s grasp, and continued putting on her apron. “She can barely do her job; why would she be able to help with a hard task like this?”

“Why don’t y-you put it by the c-cash register? T-that way, people will see it as they’re p-paying…” She got out. Both of the males looked stunned.

“Umm….Well, yeah, I guess that works…” Sean mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

“Whatever. It’s not like we couldn’t have figured that out on our own.” Marcus finally said. Zoe let out a half smile, and started to get to work. The two men had stopped bickering, and started to do their job. Within half an hour, they were ready to open. Zoe walked to the door and flipped the open sign.

Walking back to the cash register, she saw the strangest thing.

Marcus was leaning over by Sean, and it looked as though he was whispering things into his ear. Now, this might have been normal for some, but even though they didn’t seem like it, they were a close group. It was rare for them to keep secrets from each other, and when they ever did, which was rare, it was usually for a surprise of some sorts. The last time a secret was held was for Marcus’ promotion to manager. It wasn’t too hard to keep a secret, but when it happened, it seemed as if he had already known.

So why were they whispering now? Zoe hadn’t done anything important. Heck, the only important thing she felt she’d ever done in life was exist. So none of this made sense. But Zoe shrugged it off, thinking it was all for a good reason.

Zoe looked up as the bell rang, signaling someone was walking into the shop. Zoe put a fake smile on her face, and greeted the person.

“Hello, and w-welcome to Cafe de Luet,” Zoe started, and stopped. Two men had walked into the shop, and Zoe’s heart was about to leap out of her chest.

These men were breathtaking. Almost like in the movies, where you can see the hearts forming in the cartoon girl’s eyes. The taller man had puffy, golden hair, with stunning golden blue eyes. He had on a light blue shirt, with a pair of jeans and Concerts to match. The other male had the same kind of hair, but dark brown. His eyes matched, and he had a small, scruffy beard to match. He wore a black shirt, and light blue jeans, and boots. They looked like angels.

“Two caramel lattes, and a small orange glazed scone.” The blonde male spoke, snapping Zoe out of her fantasy. She broke her stare off, and looked up.

“What name should I p-put this under?” She asked, cursing her stutter at a time like this. The brunette smirked, and the blonde shushed him.

“Flynn.” He said, flashing a small smile. Zoe felt her cheeks heat up, and wrote the name down on the cups to hide her face.

“T-that will be $12.47, please,” Zoe said, and added, “cash or credit?”

“Cash,” he said, “or it could be on the house, you know?” He leaned in and looked at Zoe. “I’m sure your managers wouldn’t mind,” he spoke in a sultry tone. Zoe was about to respond, but Marcus pushed through her.

“Oh, we would mind. So how about you pay like a normal person, and shimmy back down to your table. I’m sure you don’t want to get this poor girl in trouble, no?” He flashed the most fake smile Zoe had ever seen in her life, and Flynn frowned. He grabbed the money out of his wallet, and paid. Zoe handed him back his change, and watched him sit back down. Marcus flicked Zoe on the back, and followed her to the coffee grinder. As she started to put in the beans, Marcus started firing off at her.

“Really, Zoe? Flirting during work hours? I expected this from Sean, but from you? I’m just disappointed.” Zoe ignored him, walking over to the fridge, grabbing the milk jug. “You can’t just flirt. It makes us feel bad, ‘ya know? And besides, if you continue to flirt, I might just have to lower your pay.” That stopped Zoe. Her pay was already below minimum wage, and if Marcus lowered it again, she wouldn’t be able to eat for a while. “So, are we going to flirt with the customers any more?”

“No…” It came out as a whisper.

“No what?” Marcus forced. Zoe could feel her cheeks heating up with anger, and she clenched her fists at her side. 

“No Sir.” Marcus smirked.

“Exactly. Now, get back to work. And remember what I said.” He added, before disappearing into the break room. Zoe let out a small sigh, and finished the men’s order. Putting their food and drinks on a tray, she walked over to their table. They were in the middle of a conversation, and Zoe let out a small, awkward cough. The two stopped almost as quick as they might have started. Flynn let a small, sheepish smile escape his lips, and Zoe looked down.

“H-here is your order, sir.” She pushed out, and started handing them their drinks and food. Flynn let out a small, “thank you”, and Zoe started walking back to the counter.

“Hey, umm, I’m sorry about what your manager said. That was my fault, so I’ll talk to him about it later.” He uttered, scratching the back of his neck. Zoe muttered her thanks, and made her way back to the counter. It wasn’t long after that, and the men left. When Zoe left to clean their table, she found a napkin with writing on it.

Hey, I really am sorry about the trouble I caused you. Do you wanna talk some more later? If you do, here’s my number.  
298-295-1955  
Talk later (maybe), Flynn.

The rest of the day was a blur. Customers came in and out, and Zoe did get yelled at once or twice for messing up an order or two, but nothing too serious. Around 10 ish, Zoe grabbed her keys, and said her goodbye’s to Marcus and Sean, more to Sean than to Marcus, and started walking home.

When she did get home, she grabbed a quick shower, ate a small supper, and climbed into bed. The number was on her nightstand, and she decided to give it a try.

Zoe: Umm, hello? Sorry to bother you if you’re not up, but this is Zoe. The girl who served you at the cafe this morning.

She hit send, and immediately cursed herself for being so awkward. Not too long after, she got a reply.

Flynn: Haha, yeah, I am still up. How did the rest of your day go? I talked to your stupid manager and he said he would let you off the hook.

Zoe smiled at his kindness, and wrote back.

Zoe: My day went fine, just a couple of angry customers here and there. And lol, thanks for talking to him. He can be a real jerk sometimes. Did you know that he said if he caught me “flirting” with someone again, he would lower my pay?!  
Flynn: NOOOO!! That’s awful!! ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;  
Zoe: yeah, ikr? enough about me tho, what did you do after you left? It got lonely ;-;  
Flynn: hah ha, so nice. I went with Kipp, the guy i was with, to the store and bought some “man things”.  
Zoe: lol. Seriously tho, i gotta get to bed now. I still have work tomorrow.  
Flynn: ha, yeah, you kinda need sleep. I might drop by tomorrow. Sound good?  
Zoe: yeah, it does. Night, Flynn.  
Flynn: night zoe :)

Zoe hugged her phone to her chest and smiled. Things were starting to look up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update at least every week. This fic is really slow writing; everything you've seen has taken me 3 months to write because I am so busy! I apologize ahead of time for the wait. I will also try to respond to every comment, but know that I DO read all of them.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus gets attacked. It won't be the last time. Zoe also gets some good, quality time in with Sean. 
> 
> Marcus is still a butthead.

Zoe’s life was finally starting to brighten. Marcus stopped being so mean to her, Sean gave her a pay raise, and, she became Flynn’s girlfriend. Everything was perfect.

Yeah, right.

All of the above was a lie. If anything, Marcus was meaner than before, Sean was starting to get frustrated with her, and Flynn rarely texted her. Sure, he did stop by the shop a couple of times to talk with Zoe, but it wasn’t for long.

Zoe was currently at the counter working overtime, thanks to Marcus’ antics. He had thought that it would be a great idea to leave the burner on high to mess with Zoe, but all it ended up in was him getting his sleeve caught on fire. Sean was the one to mutter the apologies, dragging Marcus out of the shop soon after. So, Zoe was the only one at the shop. Sure, that was stressful, but that meant that no one was breathing down her back for small things.

At around 3 in the afternoon, things started calming down. People were more relaxed with their orders, and Zoe could finally breathe right. The door rang, and Zoe looked up, ready to greet the customer. 

Instead of being a customer, like she thought, it was Sean. He had a couple of bruises lining his face, along with a swollen eye. He had Marcus’ arm slung over his shoulder, and he looked worse than Sean. His other arm looked badly damaged, and he had random blood marks coming from his chest. 

“Sean! Marcus! W-what happened to you two?!” She yelled, scared they might have been in worse shape than she thought. 

“Got jumped by a gang on the way back,” he started, “They were relentless, Zo’.” Zoe shook her head, and helped Marcus to a sitting position on one of the chairs. Sean limped over to the door and flipped the sign so that it said “Closed”, then made his way back to Zoe and Marcus. 

“Which g-gang was it, Sean?” She questioned, and he hesitated. 

“The, umm...The Bloodied Dragons?....I think, I don’t exactly know.” Zoe bent down and began to remove Marcus’ shirt to inspect his wounds. 

“The Bloodied Dragons,” Zoe got up. “W-why don’t you tell me more, so I know how to help Marcus?” She went to the supply closet and grabbed the first aid kit. 

“Well, they were brutal, like I said before. Definitely the most cutthroat, cold-blooded people I have ever encountered.” Zoe began to clean the blood off of Marcus, and Sean continued. “They had guns, and knifes, and their fists. We barely got out of there alive.” 

Marcus let out a yelp of pain, and swatted at Zoe. She frowned, and pressed his body backwards. She lightly slapped his cheek. 

“Marcus, I can’t f-fix you if you keep m-moving around.” She told him, and he stopped moving with reluctance. She sighed in relief, and started to wrap his arm. He muttered something that sounded along the lines of “thank you”, but she didn’t press him. 

“So, can you fix ‘im?” Sean inquired. Zoe nodded. 

“S-sure, but it will t-take a while for him to heal.” She started, looking over at him. “L-lucky for you, the wounds in h-his chest were l-light, and barely went down.” She grabbed some of the butterfly patches, and began to fix his chest. She could feel Sean almost breathing down her back, and she started to fidget, as she was never good under pressure. Working faster, she could feel her work becoming sloppier. When she did finish, however, she felt pretty proud of her work. As she stood up, she felt Sean place a hand on her back. 

“Thank you for fixin’ Marcus, Zoe. That really means a lot to him, ‘ya know?” She nodded, and looked up at him. 

"M-maybe he should s-show some more r-respect then, h-huh?" She said, smirking slightly. Sean smiled back at her.

"Yeah, maybe he should, then?" 

"Yeah...." An awkward silence fell over the three of them. Marcus let out an awkward cough, and Sean mumbled something incoherent, and got up and left. Zoe was left alone with Marcus. He sat up and turned towards her. 

"I would say thank you, but it hurt. So, I'm not saying thank you. Alright...." He clapped his hands together, and sat himself up with a little grunt, and winced. Zoe reached out to help him, and he pushed her hand away. "Look," he started. "I know you're trying to help me, but stop. Not even Sean can help me, and he-" He stopped suddenly. Pushing himself up off the ground, he stood up. "Just.....Forget I ever talked to you, okay? Stay with Sean: You don't hate him." 

He walked off, leaving Zoe to stand alone, wondering what she had done wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom. Another chapter. Slightly inspired by "Heathens" by Twenty One Pilots. 
> 
> I DO READ COMMENTS  
> TELL ME WHAT I'M MISSING
> 
> THANKS FOR THE KUDOS


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Super-villans get introduced, with a non-cliche entrance. 
> 
> Marcus and Sean get shown as their Super-hero personas, and Zoe is able to figure them out, real fast.

Zoe’s alarm buzzes. And buzzes. And buzzes. Zoe manages to hit the alarm clock with her pillow and turn it off. Over the past couple of days, Marcus had started ignoring her. It’s not like she was complaining, though. It was tons better than him threatening her, and yelling at her. So, she welcomed the change with a smile. 

 

“Well, Mister Alarm clock, it seems that today might actually be a good day.” She spoke aloud, and rose up out of bed. Rubbing her eyes, she checked her phone. 

 

2 missed messages. 

 

Zoe groaned, and checked them. 

 

Sean - 5:16 am 

Zoe, just wanted to tell you that Marcus really appreciated your help the other day, and that he wanted to say thank you. P.S, neither Marcus or I will be able to come in today, due to some other problems that arose. So, be good manning the shop today. Lot’a love, Sean. 

 

Well, that was fantastic. Sean and Marcus left the shop to her on a consistent basis, leaving her to wonder what they were really doing. Playing games? Hooking up with each other? It wasn’t her place to ask, but sometimes she really wanted to know. It was hard being left out in the dark all the time. She checked the second message. 

 

Flynn - 2:33 am

Hey, Zoe! I wanted to let you know that I was dropping by the Cafe today, so if I could have a double shot of espresso, that would be awesome! Also, I will have the money this time, so it won’t be on the house. Or...it could be, but only if you want to. But hey, I’ll be around at about opening time. See ya later, Flynn.

 

Sighing, Zoe put down her phone. Of COURSE Sean and Marcus would be gone today, of COURSE Flynn would want to come today. It only made sense! 

 

Dragging herself out of bed, she took a shower, made breakfast, and got dressed. A oversized hoodie with slightly ripped jeans, and Uggs decorated her small frame. It wasn’t too terribly cold outside, but it was cold enough. Packing her day bag, she made her way to work.

 

A few familiar faces waved, and Zoe smiled back. Her stutter had started to get better, and she wasn’t stuttering in every sentence. She liked to think it was because Marcus wasn’t bossing her around as much. 

 

Opening up the door to the shop, she turned on the lights. 

 

Glass was broken, the lights were shattered. Inhaling in surprise, she dropped her bags. Marcus was going to kill her. Forget Marcus, what if the person who did this was still here? She dropped down and started to frantically search her bag for something. Something, anything to protect herself. She didn’t want to be useless if something happened. Still searching her bags, she dialed 911. The ring wasn’t a pleasant calmer. Finding only a letter opener in her bag, she clutched it tightly in her hand, with her phone close to her ear. The tone still rang in her ear. Stepping lightly, she walked around the side of the register, making sure no one was by it. 

 

“911, what is your emergency?” 

 

Zoe almost cried out of shock, what with the sudden voice. All she managed was a loud gasp. 

 

“Yes, please help! There was a break-in at Cafe de Luet, please come quickly!” She whispered with a hushed undertone. She could almost hear the annoyance in the sigh that followed. 

 

“We will come as quick as we can, all units are currently on Smith Street. Please stay calm.” Zoe ended the call, and placed it in her pocket. Holding the letter opener out, at a striking distance, she walked into the break room. Chairs were overturned, the table was flipped; someone was looking for something, or-

 

“Hello, sweetheart.” A brutish voice came from behind her. Body convulsing with adrenaline, Zoe pivoted around, only to come face to face with a brute with a Ski mask, wearing all black. He grabbed her hand with the weapon, and threw her to the ground. “Now, now,” He started, “We wouldn’t want that to ruin our fun, now would we?” Stepping on her arm, he bent down and plucked the weapon from her hands. Seething with rage, Zoe had a moment of confidence, and spat directly into the masked mans face. Roaring in rage, they kicked Zoe across the floor, wiping at their face. Zoe pushed herself up off the ground slowly, and the masked figure turned to her, fury radiating off his body. Just as he started to make his way over to her, the front door slammed open, leaving two masked men standing, in outrageous superhero costumes. 

 

“Leave her alone, ya’ punk!” One yelled. He was wearing a fresh green jumpsuit almost, with a leafy green cape. His boots were the same colour as his cape, and his mask also matched the green ensemble. He had a slight goatee, and his eyes were a ocean blue. His hair was a chocolate brown, with some light green streaks in it. His skin was almost a sickly pale. “You don’t know who you're messin’ with, ya’ hear me??” He got a snicker in response. 

 

“Oh no, Peter Pan is going to haul me off to jail, oh, woe is me!~” He dramatized, faking a swoon. 

 

“ ‘Aye, this lucky Irish man is gonna’ haul ya’ off, but with some help-” 

 

“-From the dude who can kick your butt in less than five seconds.” The other one interrupted. He had tanned skin, and a thicker beard. His hair was a darker chocolate colour, with some red streaks in it. His suit was a dark red colour, with a bright pink mustache on it. His boots were a dark red, almost black colour, and matched his cape and mask. He was almost unenthusiastic. Like he didn’t want to be there. 

 

“Sure, yeah right.” The intruder stated, “I’m going to be beaten by you two. Lord, you two are really bad excuses for superheroes. I’m willing just to let you go; you make me feel like a god at my job.” The green one growled, and balled his fists up. 

 

“I’ll show you a sorry excuse-” He ran at the intruder, and his fist flamed up with green flame. Swinging at the masked face, he slugged him, and shot him clear across the store. Managing to catch a glimpse of the green one’s eyes. They were a sickly green colour, and the rage was evident in them. His other hand had ignited, and he was ready to strike again.The red man behind him only chuckled. 

 

“For such a small man, you sure do pack in quite a punch, Jack.” He chuckled. The Irish man growled. 

 

“Finish him off, Mark. I don’t wanna’ break all his bones.” 

 

“Sure thing, Jack.” Mark rolled up his sleeves, and cracked his fingers. Pushing his palms out, the base of them glowed red. “It would be my pleasure.” Lifting one finger up, the intruder flew up towards the ceiling, and crashed into it. “Whoops.” He muttered with a chuckle. Moving his finger back and forth at an alarming speed, the masked man hit the ground, and slid back and forth across the ground, hitting the walls multiple times. The Irish one, Jack, cheered Mark on the whole time. After a while of making him hit the walls, Mark finally got bored. “Alright, Jack, finish him off.” 

 

“Wait!!” 

 

Both men turned to look at Zoe, seemingly alarmed at her outburst. 

 

“You can’t kill him! That would make you as bad a-as him!” Jack laughed. 

 

“We weren’t gonna’ kill him! Just knock ‘im out ‘til the police come!” He smiled lightly at Zoe, fist igniting again. He slugged the man underneath his jaw, and he fell to the ground, out cold. “Well, suppose our job here is done, right Mark?” Mark nodded, and kicked the intruders head. “Welp, I guess I’ll be seeing ‘ya!” 

 

“Wait, one more thing-” She started. Both men turned around. 

 

“Yeah?” Mark asked. Zoe took a deep breath in, preparing herself to be corrected. 

 

“Sean, and Marcus?’’ Both men looked horrified. Jack’s mouth flapped open and closed like a fish, and Mark just looked dumbfounded. They both stood there for what seemed like hours, before Zoe broke the silence. “I mean, you both look the same, sound the same, and well, Mark at least, has a name similar to Marcus. So...It wasn’t really hard.” She said, amazed with herself. 

 

“Well, then, I guess we have to get rid of you too,” Mark started, the red returning to his hands, before Jack pulled him back. 

 

“Mark, no! Zoe, I’m sorry- Mark probably isn’t, but I am. I was going to tell you at some point, but I didn’t think I could trust you, and Mark-”

 

“-Doesn’t trust you at all. Jack was stupid to just tell you. So, if you don’t keep your pretty little mouth shut, I might just have to shut it. Permanently.” Zoe looked down at her feet, suddenly studying them like they were her favourite subject. 

 

“Mark, come on. She knows now, and we’ve known her for three years. Do you really think she would tell someone?”

 

“Knowing her, yes. She’d crack like an egg under pressure. You know that she can’t even deal with me on a GOOD day. So I think we should keep an eye on her at all times, tap her phone, and watch all her friends. Oh wait- She doesn’t have any. So, that’s one thing off the list.” Zoe clenched her fists. 

 

“I thought I had friends. You, Sean, and Flynn- But apparently I can only trust one of you guys. Have fun fixing your shop- I quit.” She pushed past Mark and Jack, and grabbed her bookbag. Slinging it over her shoulder, she pushed the door open, but was dragged back by an invisible force. Mark was using his powers, and she was face to face with him. 

“You quit? Have fun fixing the shop? Umm, no. You still work here, I have to approve you quitting, and it’s your fault the shop is like this. If it wasn’t for me and Jack, you’d probably be dead.” He looked over at Jack. “So, I think we need to keep a close eye on you from now on. You will work here, only here, and you’ll move into the apartment complex next to us. Also, we will get your phone number, and we will put a GPS on your phone so we know where you are at all times.” Zoe started to protest, but Mark made her quite with a flick of his hand. “Starting now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos!! They really make me happy!! Also, I started up an Instagram! It will have fan art posted for the book, along with updates for it. I would love to know if you are following me because of the book, so DM me and tell me! There's a 99% chance that I will respond to it! The insta account it @will_doodle_for_food . I would love to see critique, so feelfree to comment!  
> Thanks again, Anna.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe moves in with Marcus and Sean. 
> 
> ((Marcus and Sean go by Mark and Jack now, and Zoe's stutter is gone now.))

After moving into the apartment with Marcus, or “Mark” as he preferred now, things got a tad bit more interesting. Sean, but now called “Jack”, gave her a new computer, so that he could track her internet history, and she made use of that. Just to screw around with him, she looked up the weirdest things. Cat Unicorn horns, face masks for trees- the list went on and on. Jack found it quite funny to show to Mark, who just scoffed, and debated taking the computer back from her. It never happened, though. So, Zoe kept doing what she did best: Annoy Mark. He seemed to get an even bigger attitude since she moved in. Zoe thought that it was because she figured out who they were so quickly, but she never found out. 

“Oi, Zoe! We need to get to work soon!” Jack yelled from the main room. Zoe shut her computer, and pushed it to the side. Mark had initially said that she was going to move into the complex next door, but decided that it was too big of a risk, so she moved in with the two of them. It was less money to pay, and he could keep a closer eye on her. 

“Coming, Jack!” She yelled back. Shimmying out of her pajamas, she threw on a light, cream coloured tank top, and a pair of jean shorts. She also threw her hair up into a loose bun, with a pale green bow. Stumbling out into the hallways, she had one show on, with the other one under her armpit. Her mascara was slightly smudged, and she cursed herself for not being ready in time. 

“Hey, Zoe, are you-” Jack stopped mid-sentence when he saw her. A faint blush coated his cheeks, and he looked away. “Never mind. Go get Mark off the couch and tell him you’re ready.” Zoe nodded, and slipped on her other shoe. 

Mark was snoring lightly on the couch, and looked to cute to wake. 

Ha, not. 

A small line of drool was flowing out of his mouth, and his glasses were falling off his face. Zoe flicked his head, startling him awake. She leaned over him. 

“It’s time to go. You wouldn’t want to be late, no?” She smirked. Mark growled, and pushed her away from him. 

“And you wouldn’t want to leave the face of the earth suddenly, no?” He snapped back. Zoe glared at his turned back, and was kicked in the back of the leg. She toppled forward, and when she looked back, no one was there. 

“I thought you were supposed to use your powers for good.” She muttered. Mark just laughed. 

“This is more funny. So, I guess they are used for good in way. They make me happy.” 

“Mark, we really need to get to work, so stop being a jerk to Zoe.” Mark looked to the side, and muttered a quiet, “whatever”, before he used his powers to lift Zoe up off the ground into a standing position. 

+++++++++++++++++++++

The shop was not as busy as it usually was, and Zoe knew it was because of the break-in. It was a nice change though. 

The front doorbell rang, and Zoe looked up to be greeted by a bright blonde tuft of hair. Her face immediately brightened, and she smiled as he made his way to the counter. 

“Hi, I’ll take one Zoe, to go please.” Flynn smiled, laughing slightly at his own joke. 

“Sorry, we’re all out of that flavour. Care for another?” She questioned. Flynn shrugged.

“I don’t much care for any other flavours, but I guess that since you’re all out, I guess I’ll take a cinnamon and caramel latte.” He smiled at Zoe.   
“Sure thing, that’ll be find a new girl and new pick up line.” 

“What?? That was really good!” 

“Yeah, but I actually need money. So, I hope you can cough up 7 dollars.” She held her hand out to him, and he shrugged before handing her the money. “Thank you.” 

She handed him his receipt, and moved to make his drink, while he followed her movements the whole way. 

“Are you okay? After the whole break in?” He asked, concern in his voice. 

“Yeah. I mean, I didn’t get hurt or anything. We were able to fix the shop, so that’s good.” She stated, pouring his drink. Handing it over to him, he grabbed her hand. “Flynn, come on, Mar-”

“I don’t care what Marcus thinks, I want to know what you think. Are you really okay?” Zoe avoided eye contact. “Zoe…”

“It was scary. He looked ready to kill me, Flynn. That’s kinda traumatizing.” Flynn sighed. He almost looked angry, though. “Flynn?....”

“Nothing. It’s nothing. Thanks for the drink, I’ll text you later, okay?” 

“Umm, okay?” 

“Alright, then.” He let go of her hand, and walked out. Zoe justs stood there, confused. Had she said something? Did he know something she didn’t? Zoe let out a sigh, exhausted. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

1 missed message

Flynn 4:03 p.m 

 

Zoe sighed as she checked phone. Flynn had been acting strange at the shop. Should she ask him? 

Zoe: Hey, u okay? 

A couple minutes passed. 

Flynn: Yeah, fine. You?  
Zoe: Clearly better than you. What’s going on?  
Flynn: Just upset that you’re upset  
Zoe: Deal with your own problems, i have too many  
Flynn: Tell me on plz ;-;  
Zoe: Which one i have many  
Flynn: come on  
Zoe: I’m supposed to be friends with a guy who hates me  
Flynn: ME???  
Zoe: No, Marcus  
Flynn: ohhhh okie  
Zoe: yeah  
Flynn: just tell him how you feel. He’ll understand  
Zoe: pssh yeah right. Gtg to bed  
Flynn: already? It’s only 9!  
Zoe: whatever. Night :)

Closing down her phone, she looked around. Mark and Jack still weren’t home. Should she risk calling Jack? It would cure her boredom. 

Calling JACK :)

Ring

Ring

Ring 

“WHAT IS IT??” 

“Jack?? You okay?” Zoe answered. A loud grunt sounded in the background. “Are you fighting?”

“Yeah, great time for a call, too! You mind holding for a second?” 

“Umm-” She heard loud yells, some bones (yes bones) crunching, and finally, a sigh. 

“Yes, how can I help you, Zoe?” 

“Just….Curious where you were. But, I found you, so..”

“We’ll be home soon. There’s some ramen in the fridge, so you can heat that up.” 

“Gross, Jack.” 

"Hey, that's all we have. We'l pick up some food on the way back home for tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Fine." 

Zoe hung up. Living with these two really made things hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another slow chapter. I'm sorry, I'm trying. I now some of you really like this, so I'm trying to make it good. Thanks again!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's gay, what???

“Zoe! Mayday situation! Look up Drake Ave, now!!” Mark screamed from the other end of the phone. Zoe practically flew over to her computer, searching. She pulled up the map. 

“Alright Mark, now what?” 

“Are there any dead ends nearby?” Zoe’s eyes quickly scanned the computer screen, and locked on one location. 

“Where are you? I have a possibility, maybe two, depending on where you are-” 

“I’m nearing the end of Rose drive, where to?” 

“Take two lefts, and then a right. It ends in an apartment complex, no way out but up, and no ladders.” 

“Got it, I’ll check back in soon-” The line crackled, and went dead. Zoe let out a sigh or relief. Mark and Jack had started to wear com-links in their ears in order to reach her faster. After just only a few months, a lot had happened. For one, she had managed to score a relationship with Flynn. It had taken a few attempts for him to convince her, and Mark and Jack were very reluctant, but after telling them that she was a girl, and allowed to make her own choices, they finally allowed it. They had only been on one or two dates, but they were nice enough. 

Mark and Jack were the same, but had finally started to trust her more. She had become something close to the navigator for the “team”, as Jack liked to call it. Zoe did have to agree; they did make a pretty good team. With her having no powers, or strengths for that matter, she stayed and made sure they knew where they were going, so they didn’t get hurt. And that had started to work very well. Jack and Mark had become something, like the superheroes of the town. People had started to nickname Jack “Jacksepticeye” and Mark “Markiplier”. Together, they made the dynamic duo, “Septiplier”. 

Zoe wasn’t included in this. Mark felt that she would get hurt if people knew that she was in it. Jack frequently argued that no one knew their identities, so it didn’t really matter. Mark didn’t really care. He was just really happy that they were finally being noticed. 

_Buzz, buzz_

Zoe picked up her phone, and checked the message. 

**Flynn**

_Hey, are you free tonight?_  
Zoe giggled. Flynn wanted to take her on a date? That was too cute. 

“Zoe? You there?” Jack’s voice cracked into her ear. 

“Hmm? What do you need?” She answered. A sigh met her other ear.

“Zoe, we need you to watch us on patrol tonight, okay?” Mark aid. 

“Not gonna work. I have a date with Flynn tonight. You’re going to have to do it when I get home.” Zoe quipped. No way they were going to ruin her date tonight. 

“Well, we need you to watch us on patrol tonight, so you have to do that.”

“What if I just go out and watch you, and whenever you need something, I’ll just excuse myself to the bathroom?” 

“That works, Zoe.” Jack said. Zoe made a mental note to thank the Irish man when she got home. 

“Thanks, Jack! You’re the best!” She muted the com-link, and squealed in happiness. Running out of the room, she started searching through her closet for something to wear. Nothing casual would work, and she also didn’t want to overdress. 

Finally settling on a black plaid skirt with a turtleneck and scarf, she pulled it on, with a small pair of black heels. She put on the basics of her makeup, which consisted of foundation, some mascara, and eyeliner. She walked to the door and opened it, only to be greeted by Mark and Jack. 

“O-oh, Zoe!” Jack stated, startled. Mark flushed a deep red, and looked down rather quickly. Zoe noticed. 

“Mark? You okay?” 

“Y-yeah. Just shut up and leave, okay?” He muttered, and pushed past the two. He disappeared down the hallway. Zoe and Jack’s eyes followed him the whole way down. When Zoe looked up, Jack was also flushed. 

“Are you two okay? You’ve been acting weird….” She thought for a moment, then gasped, and looked up suddenly. “Jack, you and Mark aren’t crushing on me, are you??” 

“What?? No, no! That’s not it. Not for me, anyway. I’m gay.” He said, laughing. “No, I don’t have any interest in you, not in that way. I don’t know about Mark, though. He’s…...iffy. I don’t really know. You should ask him sometime.”

“Ooh, umm…..Okay. I’m going to go, okay? Take care.” 

“Same to you, Zoe. Have a good date!” 

Zoe walked out and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry for another short chapter. BUT HEY  
> CARTOONJUNKIE HAS STARTED TO CHECK OUT MY INSTAGRAM  
> THEY STARTED LIKING MY PHOTOS  
> ISN'T THAT AWESOME  
> THEY'RE LIKE MY INSPIRATION


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe and Flynn kiss.
> 
>  
> 
> Almost.

The park was the perfect place to have a date. Not many people were outside tonight, and the stars were just beginning to show. Sitting on a park bench, she searched the stars for constellations. She felt a presence behind her not too soon after, and she turned around.

“Hey, Flynn. How are you?” His smile could have lit up any room. 

“Not too shabby, how about yourself?” He questioned, moving so he could sit next to her on the park bench. 

“Things could be better, but they’re not too bad. What’s been going on in your life? Anything interesting?” 

“Nah, not really. Kipp and I’ve been hanging out some, but nothing really exciting has happened.” He stopped for a moment, and thought. “Speaking of, are you okay? I I know that the attack happened not too long ago, and you seemed really torn up about it. ” 

“Ah, yeah.” Zoe looked down; she was never good with people seeing if she was okay. “I’m doing better now. Like I said before, it was scary, but I had a weapon, I could defend myself-” Flynn’s growing cut her off. “Hey, are you okay?”

“It’s just- Urgh! I should’ve been there when I said I would be! I told you I’d be coming for coffee, and something got in my way, and-” He slapped a hand to his forehead. “Zoe, you could have been seriously hurt, and I could’ve been there to stop it!” He was breathing heavily, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Zoe placed her hand on his leg, trying to calm him down, reassure him. 

“Hey, I wasn’t hurt. I was saved, so it’s all okay.” Flynn sniffled. 

“Who saved you?” 

“Markiplier and Jacksepticeye. You know, the Septiplier duo?” 

“Yeah? Are they good? What do they look like? Were they jerks? How did they stop the burglar? Did they-”   
“Woah, woah! Too many questions!” She said, laughing slightly. It sounded like bells. “They were really nice about it. Markiplier has a dark red suit with a pink mustache in the middle of it, and Jacksepticeye has a green suit with a darker green cape. They do do well at their job, but I’ve only seen them once. No, they weren’t jerks, they saved me for goodness sakes. They stopped the burglar with powers, NO I won’t explain them,” she added, as he started to butt in, “And that’s about it. I really don’t want to talk about it, okay?” Flynn nodded. 

“Yeah. Yeah, sure, okay then. But are you sure you weren’t hurt??” He pressed. 

“Flynn! For the last time, no, I wasn’t hurt. I was saved, and I’m doing okay now. I’ve told you a million times before, I wasn’t hurt. Will you please stop asking me these questions? Actually, you know what? I’m going to the bathroom. I won’t be long, I promise.” She got up from the park bench and brushed off her skirt, then walked off. Pulling out her phone, she opened up her maps. She turned the mute off in her comm, and waited. 

“That was intense, Zoe…” Mark’s voice trickled into her ears. 

“You heard?” She asked, heat rising to her face. A low chuckle answered for Mark. 

“The whole thing. Who knew you even had the ‘I’m angry at the world’ thing in you?” Jack asked, a smile evident in his voice. 

“I was tired of him asking questions. And I’m tired of this conversation, so let’s talk. Where are you, and where do you need to be?” She asked, huffing. 

“We’re back over by Main Street, I think- no, we’re over by Jackson Route.”

“Mark, that’s on the other side of town.” Zoe sighed. 

“”Oh, well, that’s where we are. So, we need to get to Donstin Avenue. What’s the fastest way?” Jack asked. Zoe looked around before stepping into the bathroom, setting her phone down on the counter. “Alright, I’m pulling you up in my GPS right now.” She waited a moment, and tracked the route for them. “Okay, so- Are you driving?” 

“Yeah, we’re drivin’, Zoe.” Jack’s voice came through. “Which way?” 

“Take a left.” A moment. 

“Right, what next?” 

“Two rights. Don’t miss Xavier, it’s a sharp turn.” 

“Got it.”   
“One left, then a right.”

“I see it. Watch our trackers. I have a bad feeling about this place.”

“Fine. But I can’t watch for long; Flynn’s waiting for me.” 

“Leave your comm link in, then. We’ll fill you in, and we need help, then just fake something. Say you remembered that Mark needed you for something.”

“Sure.” 

Pulling up the video tracker, she watched as they exited their car, helping keep track of things that seemed out of place. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary; It was an old abandoned warehouse. The screen went green. 

“Jack, move your hair out of the camera. It’s blocking your forehead.” The green moved, and Zoe saw it. Something unusual. “Upstairs on the left. Something moved.”

“What do you mean? Nothing was there.” Mark cut in. “I didn’t sense anything, so how did you?” 

“You mean you didn’t see it? It had the full body shape of a man, so be on the lookout.” 

“Got it. Zoe, you should probably head back to Flynn. He might be worried.” Jack mentioned, and Zoe let a curse slip. She had forgotten about Flynn for the time being. “Keep your-”

“-Comm on, I got it. Just watch out, and be safe.” 

“Whatever, mom.” Mark said, clearly agitated. Zoe rolled her eyes, even though no one could see it. Packing her bags up, she slipped her phone into her pocket, and turned her comm down slightly. Walking out, she almost ran into Flynn. 

“O-oh, Zoe! I was just coming to check on you. You were in there for a while.” 

“Ah, yeah! About that-” She flushed a deep red, and looked down, searching for an excuse. “I was just, tired, is all. I mean, I haven’t been getting much sleep lately, and it is kinda late, so-”

“Are you seeing someone else?” Flynn interrupted. Zoe stopped stunned. 

“Why would you ask that?” 

“It’s happened before to me. She would say she had to go home, and she would go out with other guys. It wasn’t fun for either of us, the fight.”

“No, I’m not seeing other men, Flynn. I just really am tired, and I do have work tomorrow. Besides, you know how Marcus is if I don’t make it in on time.” Flynn seemed to relax with her statement. “Okay?” 

“Sure. Okay. Well, do you want me to walk you home at least? That’s what dates are supposed to do, right?” Zoe fidgeted with his question. Did she want him to walk her home? Sure, it would be a good gesture, but she needed to help out Mark and Jack. Oh, screw them. She had a life too. 

“Sure, why not?” She smiled. 

The walk home was nice. The small talk was sweet, and he seemed genuinely pleased to be with her. Not that she could say otherwise; she was happy around him too. The small wrinkles that showed at the edges of his eyes when he smiled, the twinkle in his eyes. The way he twisted his hands when he asked her a question. They arrived at her apartment complex. 

“Well, this is it, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, but I really liked tonight. Maybe we could do this again sometime?” Zoe asked. Flynn smiled at her. 

“Sure. Well good night, Zoe.” He looked down, the leaned in. Zoe followed. Their lips brushed each other’s, when a sharp ringing caught in her ears, and caused her to yank back. “Zoe?”

“It’s nothing, good night, sleep well, I’ll talk to you later.” She pecked him on the cheek, and rushed inside. Running full sprint up the stairs, she struggled with the room key. Throwing the door open, she tossed her stuff on the couch, and pulled out her phone’s vid link. 

“What?? What is it?” She managed out, huffiing. 

“I just didn’t want to hear you guys kissing, is all.” Mark’s voice came through. Zoe started to fume. 

“MARK! HOW DARE YOU??” Zoe yelled out of rage. She could hear Jack laughing on the other end. “It’s not funny! I was so close!!” 

“That’s what it so funny! You two are so close, so messing with you makes it even better!!” 

“I hate living with you two sometimes!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to update! I promise I'll try harder to update sooner!!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Robbery; Zoe and Mark make up. Nothing much, another filler chapter, I'm sorry.
> 
> ((EDIT: Wow, this chapter is short!! Sory!))

Zoe was pouting on the couch, currently. Still ticked off at Mark, she had refused to talk to him. 

It had been 10 days. 

“Come on, Zoe. You know I was just messing around.” Mark said, leaning over the couch. Zoe refused to look up at him. “It still is pretty funny, looking back at it, wouldn’t you say?” 

“Lay of, Mark.” Jack’s voice rang out from the kitchen. Mark shot an unseen glare at him, and kept trying. 

“Zoe, come on. I’ll make it up to you, ‘kay? I’ll even invite him over, let him stay for dinner.” Zoe turned her head further away from him. “Please?” Zoe broke her silence. 

“No. Mark, that was NOT funny. No, I don’t want him over. You would probably just make fun of him further, and besides, when did you even start liking me?” She turned to face him, frowing. 

“Well, I-” 

“No. You never liked me, so stop trying to make it up to me.” She got up from the couch and stormed into the kitchen. Jack glanced over at her as she hopped onto the counter. 

“Still?” He asked her. “He really is sorry, you know. Cut him some slack.” 

‘Why? He ruined my date. All I do is watch out for you two, make sure nothing bad happens to you, and this is how he repays me?? I refuse to ‘cut him some slack’, when he can’t even respect me.” 

“Well, have you ever stopped to consider that he may have other things going on in his life?” Zoe paused. 

“No, not really.” She murmured, slightly ashamed of herself. “Why, do you know?” Jack inhaled sharply at this. 

“...It’s not my business to tell you, really. You’d have to ask him.”

“But I don’t want to talk to him! I’m still mad at him, you know?” 

“Oh, believe me, I know.” Jack said, flippant. “You haven’t talked to him in over a week. It’s pretty clear that you’re mad at him.” He sighed. “Maybe he’ll tell you, maybe he won’t. You still have to give him a chance, ‘ya know?” Zoe nodded, looking down. 

“Fine. But he had better apologize, you hear? He still-”

“-ruined your date, yes, I’m pretty sure everyone in this complex has heard you. Just go and talk to him, ‘kay?” Jack practically shoved her out of the kitchen. Zoe opened her mouth to say something, but Jack cut her off. “And before you ask, yes, I’ll make you a sandwich. Now, go.” Zoe’s face lit up, and she laughed. Walking back over to the couch, she saw that Mark was still over by it. He was hanging over the edge of the couch, murmuring things to himself. Zoe walked around the back of the couch, and leaned over Mark. 

“Hey, umm…..I’m sorry.” Mark didn’t look up. “It wasn’t right for me to treat you like that, so, sorry.” 

“Whatever, Zoe. Just go talk to Jack, you’re pretty good at that. He’s the one you take all your problems to anyway.” Zoe sucked in a deep breath, refraining from saying something snide back. 

“Mark, please just accept my apology. It would really make things easier around here.”

“Why? I don’t have to do anything you say.” 

‘Well, neither do I! I’m a human being, yet I do everything you two ask of me! When have I been able to do something I wanted to do, huh? Not for a long time, Mark. You just want me contained, and that’s not going to happen! I want a life!” 

“Well, you have Flynn! Why don’t you go run off with him?!” 

“Because I actually appreciate you two! You may make my life a living nightmare, but at least I enjoy it!” 

Mark was quiet. Zoe hadn’t meant for that to slip, but it did. Mark’s mouth was moving, but no sound was coming out. Zoe looked down. 

“That’s really how I fell, Mark. It might seem like I hate you, but you really are an important part of my life. Jack is too, along with Flynn. You guys all make life worth living- ooff!” Zoe was crushed as Mark silenced her with a hug. 

“I’ve been a jerk, and I’m sorry. Teasing you was fun, but I see where it goes. You just turn into a worthless, self hating-” 

“Alright, I get it!” She responded, pulling away. She punched Mark lightly on the shoulder. “I’m not the same around you two, but that’s okay.”

“Yeah, it really is.” 

“Are you two done making up yet? I got bored when Zoe started yelling.” Jack’s voice floated in. Zoe let out a laugh, and Mark chuckled. 

“No, we’re still enemies. I hate Zoe, and will never, ever like her.” Mark responded sarcastically. Jack’s laugh could be heard. 

“Yeah, whatever. Glad you two finally came around.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“There’s a break in at Gerald Jewelry, guys. I hear three robbers, al male, armed.” 

“Alright, anything else?” 

“They’re not hot.” 

“Ha ha, whatever.” 

Zoe was currently fixated on the screen in front of her, showing the security camera’s footage. Three masked men were robbing the store, and was that-

“Mark, Jack, we have a code Purple situation, I see seven hostages on the floor, and one man guarding them. He is armed, and there are 2 children.” 

“Copy that, Zoe, we’re almost there. Update us; we’re on Winchester Road.” 

“Take three lefts, then a sharp right.” A moment or two. 

“Got it, I see it. What’s the situation?” 

“Looks like they're almost done, keep an eye out for the hostages. He looks like he’ll shoot any moment now.” 

Zoe watched as they entered the store through the back. They snuck around, and Mark used his powers to snatch the guns from the robber’s hands. As they looked around in confusion, Jack’s eye turned green, at least Zoe knew it did, and he punched through all the robbers like they were small punching bags. Zoe silently cheered them on. Soon enough, all the hostages were freed, and the robbers were being herded out by the police. Mark threw a kiss at the camera, and Jack saluted. Zoe laughed out loud, knowing that they were doing that for her. She swiveled her chair around, ready to start the celebratory movie and popcorn, but was greeted by a cloth with a foul smelling substance on it. Her hands immediately grabbed for the cloth, desperately trying to rip the wretched thing off her face, but to no avail. Her eyes swam with tears, and the world started to fade. 

“Zoe? Hey, Zo, you there?” Jack’s voice crackled through the comm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still sorry for the slow updates. School is getting more hectic, now that French is really starting to get crazy. I MAY add in some french, but I doubt it. Thanks for reading! I promise this chapter is the last filling one; things are really going to heat up in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INTERROGATION!! Zoe is practically put in solitary confinement! how long will she last??

Zoe’s eyes opened to darkness. She could taste cloth in her mouth, and with the darkness, she assumed that there was a blindfold over her eyes. She silently cursed herself for letting this happen. Had she not been so pre-occupied with making sure Mark and Jack were safe, she might have been able to hear whoever was behind her. But no, she was now currently stuck in an unknown place, sitting on a hard surface. Testing what she could, she found out 3 things: She was tied up. Her arms were behind her back, her legs tied tightly to the chairs. She couldn’t feel the comm in her ear anymore, so they must have taken it out, whoever they were. Everything else felt as if it had been left. 

Twisting her wrists, she tested how thick the rope was. Whoever had her, they sure hadn’t taken any chances. The rope felt pretty thick, and she could barely twist her wrists. Her legs weren’t any better, and if anything, tied tighter. 

The sound of footsteps stopped her from trying anything else. She cut short all movement. Her breathing was quiet, scared of the unknown. 

Light flooded her eyes as the blindfold was ripped off, along with a small squeak from Zoe. A masked man stood in front of her, the blindfold hanging limply from his hand. She blinked, the harsh light still stinging her eyes. 

“You’re up, huh? I thought that would never happen. Geez,” He put one hand on his hip, sighing loudly. “Chloroform really doesn’t agree with you. Well, at least I know that for next time.” Zoe made a muffled sound of protest, the gag not helping. The man chuckled. “I bet you’re wondering why you’re here. Well, we’ve figured out a lot. I mean, you leaving to go to the ‘bathroom’ took forever, so that one solved itself.” He shrugged, as if it was easy to figure out. 

Zoe however, was utterly confused. The last time she had done that was on a date with Flynn, and-

A date with Flynn. That means Flynn must have keeping an eye on her the whole time! He must have been using her to watch Mark and Jack, or at least figure out who they were! It all made sense! Him appearing late at the cafe, not calling after the robbery, not coming to make sure she was okay; why didn’t she figure it out sooner?!

“Ah, it seems you figured it all out. No, I’m not Flynn.” He pulled off his mask, and Zoe could’ve cried for how dumb she felt. “Hey there, gorgeous.” 

It was Kipp. His beard was cut a little shorter, but it was still him. The brown eyes, the glasses, everything. 

“Allow me to explain. My real name is Ken. I’m telling you, because there is no way you’ll ever escape. Flynn is actually Felix. All those robberies, those were us. We were trying to figure you out. Believe it or not, you were pretty hard to crack. You seemed like a normal girl, fed up with her managers, so we didn’t assume anything at first.Felix told us to go through with the robbery anyway, so we did. You just so happened to be there. It was very strange.” He started pacing around Zoe. “ Why were you there? Were you just opening up? No, because Felix texted you and asked for something. That man you ran into? His name is Matthias. Gave him a big scare, you did. He wasn’t ready for you to be ready to fight, let alone Markiplier and Jacksepticeye. Now that, “ he paused and chuckled, “was something interesting. We knew you must have said something to you, so instead of Felix dumping you, like he was supposed to, he kept the relationship. You started becoming more active after that. Your stutter stopped, and you seemed almost...happier. Ever since then, we’ve been watching you closer. And look what happened.” He gestured to her. “The things you thought were good have been taken away. So, I just have one question for you.” He leaned in, his nose almost touching hers. “Who is Markiplier and Jacksepticeye?” 

Zoe didn’t answer. Even if she were to answer, she had a gag. She just looked down. Ken seemed to have thought of this in advance, and chuckled. 

“I thought so.” He pressed a button on his wrist, and held it up to his mouth. “Felix? Yeah, exactly as you said. She doesn’t want to say anything. Do you want me to go to plan B?” 

“Not yet. Let her figure out that she won’t get far by not talking.” Felix’s voice crackled in.

“Sure thing, boss.” He lowered his arm, and walked around the back of her. Grabbing the back of her chair, he started to drag her out of the room. As much as Zoe wanted to put up a fight, she knew it would only get worse if she did. She was defenseless, and tied to a chair. The odds weren’t in her favour. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The cell they had put her in wasn’t comfortable. It wasn’t supposed to be. The clothes they had given her to wear consisted of a gray T-shirt, and black sweatpants for daily wear, or in Zoe’s eyes, interrogation wear. Her pajamas were just a light grey nightgown. Nothing they gave her was supposed to be comfortable, or easy to escape in. Zoe guess that made sense, but comfort still would have been nice. They way she had been treated, someone may have thought that she was a notorious criminal. 

Oh, wait. That was Ken and Felix. Whoops.

 

Now, what Zoe thought would happen was totally different than what actually happened. Instead of the whole “Let’s slam our hands down on the table and only turn on one light” thing, it was, “Let’s lock her in a cold room all alone and see how long it takes her to crack. Zoe didn’t mind that, though. She had lived alone ever since she moved out of the house at 17, so being alone was normal. The only non-normal thing was not having a distraction. Sure, there was that small pile of dust in the corner, but it would only entertain her for so long. 

Her surroundings were dull. Nothing of interest. Grey walls, grey bed, grey sheets. Bleh. Felix hd just came and tried to get something, anything out of her, but she refused. Angry, he had stormed out and told her if she didn’t start to talk soon, she would be tortured. 

That’s what worried Zoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you guys reading this have very god questions pertaining to the book, like some things I missed. I really like reading the comments, not matter how few there are. If you have a questions, just ask me!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's POV is going to be here for a few chapters, to give you all that Septiplier you're reading for.

_Jack’s P.O.V_

 

Mark was pacing around the living room, worried. Jack had been trying to comfort him for the past two days, but to no avail. Mark had almost worn holes in the carpet. 

 

“Mark, I need ‘ya to chill your toosh! Zoe knows how to handle herself!” Mark didn’t look up, but he stopped pacing. 

 

“Yeah, but who’s fault was it that she got into that whole mess? If it weren’t for me, she wouldn’t be there! Who knows when she’ll crack??” Jack ran a hand through his hair, stressed with Mark’s point. 

 

“Mark, don’t place the blame on yourself. It is my fault too. I mean, come on. Who really plans for these things to happen?” 

 

“Whoever took her.” 

 

Jack let out a deep sigh, and collapsed onto the couch in front of Mark. The whole thing was stressing him out, but he couldn’t let it show. In the past couple of days, they had closed the shop down for a while, renting it out to a vendor in order to keep money coming in. Mark hadn’t let the whole “Zoe disappearing” thing go, and Jack wasn’t sure if he would. 

 

“Mark, come sit over here.” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Please?” Letting out a huff of exasperation, Mark lowered himself down next to Jack. “She’ll be fine, okay? We’ll find her, and she’ll be safe. I know you…..Like her…..but, trust that she’ll be okay. Her phone is still here, so we can call Flynn and see where he saw her last.” 

 

“I don’t like her.” 

 

“Yeah, okay Mark.” Jack leaned back into the couch, the pink in his cheeks betraying his emotions. Yes, he knew Mark liked Zoe. It was clear with the way he treated her. He was trying to avoid her by being mean. The cliche, and all. But…..Jack…..liked Mark. 

 

No, LIKE was too small of a word. 

 

Jack was in puppy love with Mark. He had been ever since they ran into each other.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Oi, come back ‘ere you piece of filth!” Jack yelled as he chased down a masked man. He had stolen a couple of jewels from a local store, but nothing too big. Nothing he couldn’t handle. 

 

Rounding yet another corner after the man, Jack started to catch up. His smile was visible now, shining brightly on his face. When he caught this man, it would make it his 28th stopped robbery in this month. It was truly satisfying. 

 

Raising his fist, he pulled it back for a whopping KO punch. The man was in his sights. As soon as he was ready to strike, a pink figure flashed past him, and suddenly, the masked man was floating upside down. Jack stopped, stunned. 

 

“Well, are you going to finish him, or what?” A deep, baritone voice sounded from behind him. “I mean, you looked ready to do it. I was just helping.” Jack put his fist down and turned, only to become face to face with the hottest man he had ever seen. A pink dusting started to make its way across his face. 

 

“Next time, let me do the work.” He muttered. The man in front of him smirked. 

 

“Sure, I’ll let him get away next time.” He retorted. Jack shot a glare backwards, then punched the man so hard that it looked like he would be in la-la land for at least a couple of hours. Blowing his fist off for dramatic effect, he turned back to face the man behind him. 

 

“I can handle myself pretty well, I think.” He smirked. The other male let an irritated frown crawl onto his face. 

 

“You got a name, Septic?” He asked, pointing to the eyeball on Jack’s chest. Jack puffed out his chest, nodding. 

 

“Top of the mornin’ to ya laddie, my name is Jacksepticeye.” He did a mock salute to the other male, who chuckled. It was like someone had taken the cutest sound in the world and made it deeper for a man. Jack was sure that red was showing from his nose to his ears. “And you?” 

 

“Hello, my name is Markiplier.” He waved slightly, and Jack swore that _nothing could be hotter than that._

 

“Well, nice to meet you, Markiplier, but ‘ya know secret identities and all, we all have somewhere to be. Maybe we’ll meet again?” Jack asked hopefully. Mark scratched his chin in thought. 

 

“Well, there’s a crime ring that I found recently. Wanna help bust it out, Septic?” He held his hand out for Jack. Rolling his eyes, Jack pushed it away playfully. 

 

“What, Mr. Markiplier can’t do it by himself? Or is he desperate for someone to tell him how well he did his job?” Mark clutched his chest in mock hurt.

 

“Oh, Mr. Septic, you offend me! I just thought you might not want to be here when the cops show up.You know what they think of us.” He sent a wink over to Jack, who hid his face with his hands. “So, is that a yes, or a no?” 

 

“A yes, as long as I get to actually do something this time.” 

 

“Deal, Septic.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jack let out a small smile at the memory. It seemed so long ago, but it really wasn’t. They had only known each other for about 3 years, which wasn’t enough for Jack. 

 

“So, Jack, what do we do?” Mark asked. Jack shook his head. 

 

“I don’t know. We don’t even know where she is. The last place she showed up was by the cafe, but the location tracker cut off after that. So, she could be anywhere.” 

 

“Why don’t we just go check around the cafe for some kind of clue?” 

 

“Because it won’t help.” 

 

“Aren’t you just the most helpful person in the world today?” Mark said, exasperated. Jack rolled his eyes and sunk deeper into the couch. Mark looked over at Jack. “Did I say something to offend you?”

 

“No.” Came the muffled reply. Jack had pressed a pillow up against his face, and was refusing to look at him. Mark sighed loudly, and moved over to Jack.

 

“Dude, come on.” He tried to take the pillow from Jack, but Jack used his strength to hold onto it. “Please?” Jack didn’t answer. Mark lifted his finger ever so slightly, and Jack started to float upwards slowly. Jack hugged the pillow tighter, refusing to let go. “Jack, don’t make me do it-” Mark warned, his features becoming stern. 

 

“Try me.” Came Jack’s suppressed retaliation. Mark spun his finger in a circle, and Jack followed until he was floating upside down. The color started to rush to Jack’s face. 

 

“Jack, tell me what’s wrong, and I’ll let you down.”

 

“No.” Mark moved so that he was in front of Jack, noses touching. 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“I….I can’t.” Jack said. He silently prayed a quiet thank you that his face was already red, and not as noticeable. “It doesn’t work like that.” 

 

“And why not?” 

 

“Because I don’t want to lose something dear to me…” Came the whispered reply. Jack shut his eyes, not wanting to see Mark. 

 

“Yeah? What would that be?” Came Mark’s reply. 

“......You.” Jack whispered. Mark was stunned. _’Please don’t kill me.’_ Jack thought inwardly, before lowering the pillow and kissing Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! In celebration of double digit chapters, I made Jack kiss Mark!! How will Mark react???? IDK, love the comments though!!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark get a little cozy......
> 
>  
> 
> No Smut. I will write some if you guys tell me you want some, but only if.

_Jack’s POV_

Jack waited for something, anything. He was just about to pull away and apologize, when he felt Mark kissing back. It was not the reaction he expected, especially with Zoe, and all. When Mark nibbled at Jack’s lower lip, he finally pulled away, face beet red. Both, from being upside down, and being flustered. Mark flipped him back right-side up, and sat Jack back down on the couch. 

“How long?” Jack managed to get out. 

“The day we met,” Mark admitted, “You were too cute.” Jack shoved his face back into his pillow. “Hey, come on. When for you?” 

“The same.” Came his reply from inside the pillow. Mark grinned. “What?” 

“That means we’ve been giving each other looks since the day we met. You should’ve said something. We’ve done this for three years, Jack.” 

“Like I said, I didn’t want to lose you, Mark.” Jack said, pulling the pillow away from his face. “Besides, it’s hard to admit your feelings to someone, especially when there is a high chance that they’ll reject you.” Mark nodded. 

“That does make sense. But...Changing the subject here, what about Zoe? How will she react to all of this?” Mark asked. Jack leaned back, in thought. 

“I….Don’t know. But, knowing Zoe, she can push through. We just need to help a little. Maybe…..Find her?” 

“We could call the police.” Mark suggested. Jack let out a laugh.

“Mark, we are the police. The best calling them would do would have them scurry around the city like ants, and maybe find a piece of her clothing.” Mark nodded in agreement. 

“Well, I guess you’re right. Do you wanna start looking?” He asked, a grin growing on his face. 

“Let’s do this.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Three Days Later**

“Anything?”

“No, it didn’t work.” Jack sighed and leaned back into the bed. He and Mark were laying on his bed, trying to find clues. They had managed to find her cell phone yesterday, but they couldn’t crack the code. He heard a groan from Mark as he laid himself down next to Jack. 

“Why is she so good at keeping things from us??” Mark asked, rubbing his temples. JAck shook his head. 

“Because she didn’t like us intruding in her life. I mean, it’s not that hard.” Jack said. He thought about what he said, then shot up like a bullet, effectively scaring Mark. 

“Balls, Jack!! What the heck was that for??” 

“I know what her passcode is!” He exclaimed, reaching for her phone. “It’s so simple, no wonder she chose it!” 

“What is it?? Jack, come on!” 

“It’s the day she started working for us! She hated the job, and us, so why would we guess that as the pass code?? It’s genius!!” Jack punched in the pass code, and the bright light of her background hit Jack’s face. Looking at it, his face softened. “Mark…” 

“What? Are you going to scream again?” 

“No. It’s us.” 

“What do you mean?” Mark asked, sitting up. He glanced at her lockscreen. “Oh…So wait, she actually liked us, but made it looked like she hated us? Ugh, girls are so confusing.” He said, mashing a pillow into his face. Jack stifled a laugh, then looked at the lock screen again. It was a picture she had stolen of him and Mark, working. Jack was leaning over the counter, an apparent blush on his cheeks, while Mark was cleaning the tables, a smile on his face. “She knew, too.” He murmured. “That’s why she was so nice to me…”

“Are you done feeling bad about this? Because I’m ready to find her.” Mark’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“Oh, yeah. Umm...You sleep, and I’ll figure this out, ‘kay?” 

“Yeah, sure. But you’re my pillow.” Mark laid his head down in Jack’s lap, much to his protest. HIs cheeks had heated up to a brilliant shade of red, while his mouth flapped open and shut. Mark just chuckled and closed his eyes. 

Tearing his face away from Mark’s now sleeping form, Jack started to go through Zoe’s phone. There wasn’t much on it, aside from daily reminders that had been previously set for a work alarm. The texts messages that had been sent were from about a week ago, and were mostly from Flynn. Although, the most recent one was from only about 1 week ago. 

“Wouldn’t he be getting worried?” Jack whispered to himself. It didn’t make sense. If he were an overly concerned boyfriend(which he hopped he could be), he would be texting up a storm to make sure Mark was okay. So why wasn’t Flynn? Did he just not know? Or did he know something that everyone else didn’t?......

“Mark, I think we need to go and check on Flynn.” Nothing. “Mark, wake up.” Still. Jack sighed, and took a deep breath in. “TOP OF THE MORNIN’ TO YOU LADDIE!!!” He yelled. Mark jolted upright, narrowly missing Jack’s head. 

“The heck was that for?” He asked, angrily. Jack just shrugged. 

“You weren’t waking up. So, I tried something new.” Mark growled, then shoved Jack off of him. Jack was laughing underneath his breath. 

“Alright. What was so important that you had to wake me up?” 

“I think I may know who took Zoe…” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and mark currently stood outside Flynn’s apartment. Albeit, Mark was less willing to come after the whole “TOP OF THE MORNING” thing. Mark was wearing combat boots, with jeans and a plaid shirt. Jack, on the other hand, was wearing a tank top that hugged his frame, with khaki shorts and sandals. It couldn’t have been more different between the two males. 

“So, you think it was him?” Mark asked. Jack nodded. 

“I mean, it’s Zoe’s boyfriend. He should be more concerned than he is. I mean, if you went missing, I would be more in a panic than I had ever been in. Wouldn’t you agree something is up?” 

“Well, yeah, but that doesn’t mean we should automatically suspect him. Like, if I went missing, would you want to be suspected immediately?” Mark asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“Well….” Jack let out a huff of air. “I guess that makes sense, but we should still check.”

“Fine. But you knock.” 

Jack raised his fist, and knocked lightly on the door. Nothing. He rapped slightly louder, and the door swung open. 

 

Darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to put up, and I apologize for that!! Sorry, and thank you for waiting!


	12. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone.

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. 

Here's the deal: 

I'm not into Septiplier anymore. 

I've been checking out their girlfriend's lately, and I've grown to love them. I feel like this is hurting Mark and Sean by continuing this, so I'm discontinuing it. 

I have no more insparation for this book, so please don't get mad. Just let them love their girlfriends. 

Amy is a wonderful human being, and is super creative. Her blogs are awesome, and her animations are amazing. 

Signe is so creative, and such a happy person. She is literally my muse. 

 

I don't want this to be something I hate, so I'm sorry again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up:  
> Marcus= Mark (Makiplier)  
> Sean= Jack (jacksepticeye)  
> Flynn= Felix (PewDiePIe)  
> Kipp= Ken (Cinnamon Toast Ken)
> 
> Zoe stops stuttering after chapter 5, and Sean and Marcus start to go by Jack and Mark after Chapter 4.


End file.
